pkmnvysefandomcom-20200213-history
Xiahou Shou
'Personality' +Loyal Shou is definitely a loyal lucario, he will do whatever his surperior asked him do. What the superior say, he will do whatever it takes to get the job done. He is also loyal to his friends that he can trust, which he is willing to help. +Strong Sense of Justice Shou is definitely the one that has a sense of Justice. This is the only reason why he fights, he fights so he can protect his superior, his friends and the name of Justice. +Brave Like any other soldier. Shou is known for brave, this Lucario is brave enough to face any kind of danger and he's not afraid to volunteer. For example, volunteering to strike first, or act as a decoy. -Extremely Stubborn One thing that people can't stand is how stubborn he is. Seriously, Xiahou Shou would DO whatever it TAKES to win, he just hates to lose. Too stubborn to know the meaning of giving up. -No sense of intellect He may be a soldier, but he's PURELY a soldier, implying that he's not educated, easily fooled, and he will ask some dumb question. -Impatient Basically he's not a person who would sit down and have a cup of tea, because he use his fist to do the talking and answering for him. In battle, he's not the person who would stay behind the front line, Shou would basically just charge forward without a care. -Will filled with Regret if he has failed a mission If he failed a mission, job etc. He will let himself down, IMMENSELY, because Shou feels that his superior or his friends would be disappointed in him for failing a mission. (NEW) -Insane After when he lost his right eye, for some reason, Xiahou Shou is beginning to become a little more psychopathic, but he won't just go out and kills everyone for his liking. He's just a little more crazy, more darker and more...sadistic. Like he's starting to laugh more often for example. -Vengeful Vengence is something that Shou must not forget. If you have done something bad to him, then becareful! When i said vengeful, I MEAN he will be out for blood and do whatever it takes to have his revenge. HE'S OUT FOR BLOOD! 'History' Xiahou Shou was born from a well known family, known as the Xiahou Clan. The Xiahou clan were famous for their combat skills, and Xiahou Shou was definitely one of them. When the infant Riolu was born, he saw his father, the leader of the Xiahou clan, all warrior like and how well he protected his family and name. He began to look at his mother and she nodded happily at the infant Riolu. So from that day forth, Xiahou Shou got some training tutorial about being a warrior. What he wanted was to follow his father's footstep to become a great warrior like him. However, before he started his training as a warrior, his father had actually found a baby litwick held by a dead pokemon. Her name is Mia. His father decided to adopt her and became Shou's little sister. Like his brother, she wanted to be like their father. As he and Mia grew older, he had taken his first step of becoming a warrior. It was such a long journey for him to become one like his father, since they began their training at such a young age. When he took his first step of becoming a warrior, the young riolu began to have courage and smacked a punching bag. His father was proud of him of how he is beginning to have the will to fight, as well as Mia, she was able to burn most of the punching bags with her fire moves. So as time passes by, they trained non-stop to obtain a title like his father. His sense of justice and family name made him go on. Furthermore, thanks to his father and his sister, their bonds had grown stronger everyday, which evolved Xiahou Shou from a Riolu to a Lucario. He felt how powerful he was in his final evolution, so he continued his training to reach greater potential than before. With his endless training, Shou became alittle more skilful in combat. From time to time, day and night, months and years. Shou, Mia and his father have been through countless wars, engaging in the battlefield. Sometimes they have gained victories, but sometimes they failed to win and retreated from the war zone. This was because of their lack of supplies, lack of defence, lack of support, or because Xiahou Shou's carelessness. Most of the time he didn't even know that his behaviour had cost them their victory. However, that didn't stop him from giving up, he hated to accept defeat, he could not accept this kind of failure. So from that day forth, he continued to train with his father and Mia more vigorously. As time flies, Xiahou Shou becomes 25 years old while Mia is 24, both of them have grown up and became more skilful in battle. Their father had never felt so proud of them, so he decided to let them take a rest, until... Shou, his father and his sister have received a message from an officer that numerous of soldiers, considering paniwards, were approaching to their territory. Xiahou Shou and Mia stood right beside their father and charged to the frontline. They began fighting a bunch of Pawniards, defeating so many soldiers enabled them to defend their homeland, their honor and their name. Most of the Pawniards retreated back to their main camp. However, what Xiahou Shou didn't know that they were doing something suspicious. Once again, he was foolish enough to charge after them. Mia and their father told the young Lucario it was a trap, but he wouldn't listen and continued on. His father and sister had no choice to follow him, because they needed to protect him. Because of Xiahou Shou's brashness, his father fell to the enemy's plot. It was actually a plan to lure his father to the ambush point, and using his son as bait worked as well to bring his father to them. Xiahou Shou was HEAVILY outnumbered by his enemy, as the trap was set in motion with no way out! He was startled and began walking back slowly. Thus, all the Paniward started to strike him! Fortunately for him, his father pushed him aside, but instead they attacked his father leading him to his own death, thus ending the honor of the clan of the Xiahou. Xiahou Shou was lucky that fate decided to give him a chance to live, unfortunately it had cost him his victory, his family name and his father's life. He saw the outnumbered Paniward killing his father. They all looked back at Shou and Mia, without his father, they lost their morale and the will to fight back. Filled with regrets and guilt, he and his adopted sister had no choice to retreat and run away from their territory. Shou had never felt such taste of utter defeat in his entire life. He pounded the ground like he was crushing his enemy. So much regret, disgrace and guilt in him. Nowhere to go, now he cannot show his face to his own homeland. Thus, Xiahou Shou decided to fly away from his world and set to another planet along with Mia. Wandering from planet to planet, no planet could consider it his home. Over populated, abandoned, worthless, unaccepting his attitude and behaviour. Until, As they boarded to a spacship that they didn't know where they were going. Shou and Mia were going to an unknown planet that just opened, Vyse. As the ship flew to its destination, he began to wonder if Vyse would be a perfect to stay. Having to think about this newfound planet, Shou thought about having a job as a soldier on Vyse. He wanted to make sure his skills in combat were put to good use for a job and for justice, and also he would be able to ignore his taste of bitter defeat and loss. When the ship arrives on Vyse, their lives on the new Planet will. -NEW Months has passed by and Shou is now a residence of Palatia, infact now a Patrol Officer! Through the months, Xiahou Shou likes Vyse a lot. He gets to see new faces, new friends. And of course, a girl that he really likes. Xiahou Shou is quite happy staying in Vyse. However, things have gone horribly wrong! One day, Xiahou Shou has met his remaining subordinates from his Clan, especially his advisor, an Absol, but his advisor and the other officers had turned their blades against Shou and wants his father's axe to get something what they want. Shou disappointed the fact they betrayed him for just money, so he fights back. After fighting them, his ex advisor chained around him and mercilessly stabbed Shou on the right eye......And with that, the absol took Shou's father's axe and leaves without a trace. The lucario is back into the hospital, the good news is that he will be ok, but the bad news is they cannot recover his right eye. Therefore, Xiahou Shou has to remain as an One eyed warrior for now on. He felt so disappointed and angry, the fact his advisor betrayed him, it was hard for him to accept it. However, there is one solution and starts to laugh quietly and maniacally...His vengence is too powerful, he will do whatever it takes to take back and kill him...His chapter is about to begin...Vengence will be sweet.... 'Physical Description' 'Extra Facts' * Shou has a back tattoo, and his back tattoo said Beast in Simplified Chinese, Shou. (Shou's appearance (Shirtless) ) * The way he fights is a combination of a warrior and the street fighter. He mostly uses his weapon in the battlefield, but in the streets, he mostly use his fists. And now he can use headbutt XD * If he is a street fighter, this means he is a Yakuza (gangster), since he was raised by a half yakuza, half warrior. But he fights fair, so he's a nice Yakuza. NEW * Has a crush on Crystal Lavet * With the lost of his father's axe, he now fights with his fists, legs and his new weapon. A knife. * His knife was actually his main weapon for some reason. He has no trouble handling a knife at all. Category:Palatians